


Anniversa-week

by Red_Baroness



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Baroness/pseuds/Red_Baroness
Summary: Kira Mujona and her wife, Kirumi Toujou, celebrate their anniversary with a little competitive flair.





	Anniversa-week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesunshinelily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinelily/gifts).



> As always, my commissions are open right now. Please contact me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatsnotgayitsmurder
> 
> I will not be available on Discord for awhile, if you attempted to contact me and I did not answer that is why. I check my tumblr daily, however, so please contact me there for commission information.

Kira Mujona, the Former Ultimate Stick-up Artist and Kirumi Mujona (Toujou), the Former Ultimate Maid.  
They have been married for the 8 years now, dating for about 4 before then. 12 years together, mending each others imperfections and highlighting each others perfections. Their love for eachother was strong, so strong that a single day was not enough to celebrate their anniversary. About 3 years into their marriage, they adopted a new tradition. Kira called it their “Anniversa-week”. Kirumi found it cute, and for the next 5 years of being together they kept it up. It soon became something of a competition. They’d try to one-up the other with amazing dates, something they both quite enjoyed. They always agreed to start with something small, of course. This week, Kirumi was going to be the one to start it. 

This morning, Kira had slept in. It was already around noon when she got up, groaning slightly as she looked at the clock. Crap. The empty space beside her confirmed that her wife was already up, likely had been for a few hours now. Kira dragged herself from bed, currently dressed in an oversized BABYMETAL t-shirt. She slumped into the kitchen to see a beautifully written note, and a plate with some Shokupan Toast with raspberry jam. Kira’s favourite. She grabbed a piece of toast, taking a bite before going to brew herself some coffee. After she sat down, she read the note. 

My beloved Kira, I am off running some errands. I have already prepared for our date tonight. I figure some nostalgia would be great for us. Check your closet, I picked you up an outfit to wear tonight. 

With much love, Kirumi.

Kira blushed at the loving note, god her wife was amazing. She would finish up her breakfast, before downing her coffee and entering her bedroom. She opened up the closet and found a familiar outfit. It was just like the one she wore years ago when she was in high-school. A black, low-cut skull tank-top. A brown jacket with a pink fur lining. Black leggings with holes in the knees, the pink glove, the skull shoes. Even the same jewelry, the same bandana. The knit beanie. All of it was just the same as her outfit in high-school. Her brows furrowed. What was Kirumi planning? 

Kira decided to go watch some TV until her wife got back from her errands, letting the clock tick on.

==========================================================================================

Kira hadn’t realized she fell asleep, but she had. Luckily, her wonderful wife was home to gently nudge her awake. Kira looked up at those beautiful eyes she’s loved for 12 years. She would peck her on the lips, before noticing her attire. It was her old uniform as a maid. She then realized she was supposed to change into her old outfit, and she quickly ran back to her room. She emerged, grinning. “God, this is just like when we met, huh babe?”

“Yes, indeed. That was the point.” Kirumi said with a sultry smile.  
“Eh?” Kira cocked her head to the side.  
“Come, we have our date tonight. As I said before, nostalgia is the aim.” Kirumi gave a smile, offering a hand which Kira took. They walked together outside of their house, to Kira’s car. 

Kira got into the driver's seat, starting it. Kirumi sat beside her. 

“May you head to the Sunkissed Lilly cafe?” Kirumi asked with a soft smile forming on her lips.

“Tae’s cafe? Sure. Her coffee is the best!” Kira affirmed, going to drive downtown to the cafe run by the lovely Tae Kawada. She pulled up in the parking lot of the small, adorable looking cafe. It was a modest joint, run solely by Tae Kawada, the former Ultimate Barista. It was also the location of Kira and Kirumi’s first date. 

Kirumi had planned this well in advance, having called Tae to set up the booth to be just the way it was 12 years ago. The same booth, and they were in the same outfits. They stepped into the cafe, seeing Tae and her wife, Aeko.

Kira waved, a big dumb grin on her face. “Hey Tae, hey Aeko! How are you lovebirds doing?” 

“Oh, we’re doing great! Happy anniversary you two!” Aeko chimed back, a grin on her face.

Kirumi and Kira walked each other to their booth, sitting down across from another. Tae would bring them their coffees, smiling softly. “It’s on the house, happy anniversary.” 

Kira raised a brow to that. Huh, how did she know what they wanted? She sipped the coffee, smiling. God, it’s been awhile since she had coffee from here. She felt her entire body warm up from the brown ambrosia that trickled down her throat. She gently held Kirumi’s hand, smiling. “Aww, this is nice. Thank you babe.”

“It’s my pleasure, dear. Do you remember when we first came here? Twelve years ago?” Kirumi asked, softly. 

“Yeah, I do! It was our first date, then we decided to go see a movie.” Kira smiled, recounting the happiest day of her life. 

“You remember what movie we saw, right?” Kirumi asked, a knowing smile on her face. 

“Oh, the one directed by Nakame, right? That one was so good! I loved Kadiri’s performance as a thief who managed to disassemble a corrupt oligarchy!” Kira’s eyes lit up, and she smiled wide. 

“What if I told you I managed to get a viewing of it for today.” Kirumi stood up, the two having drained their cups of coffee already.

Kira’s eyes sparkled, her mouth gaping wide enough to hit the floor. “No. Way.”

“Let us get going to the theatre, shall we?” She smiled curtly, going to take Kira’s hand and lead her back to their car, just outside the cafe. They waved to Tae and Aeko, before climbing into the vehicle. 

It was an excited drive to the theatre. Kira hated to admit how much she fawned over Nakashima. Too bad she’s straight. Before long they pulled into the lot for the theatre, Kirumi pulling two tickets out of her pocket. 

“The lines are going to be massivel, so luckily I got our tickets the same time I got the theatre to show the movie.” She kissed Kira tenderly on the cheek, before stepping out of the car. Kira was practically floating to the theatre. The two lovers were joined at the hand as they entered; Kira went to get popcorn and drinks, and Kirumi went to get their seats. 

Kira found her wife and sat down, holding a large bucket of popcorn and two soft drinks. She handed Kirumi her drink and sat the popcorn on her lap. They watched as the movie began

==========================================================================================

“Believe it or not, O’hara. There actually is honour amongst thieves.”

Then the credits began to roll. Kira adored this movie, she always loved the kind of fantasy take of thieves. The cloaks, and hidden daggers. Plus Kadiri is the second most gorgeous woman alive. Kirumi was first place. 

“Oh hell yeah that was amazing! I don’t know how I’m gonna top this tomorrow.” Kira hummed, taking her wifes hand as they left the theatre. 

“Oh, I think you’ll be able to do just fine, Kira-san.” Kirumi leans in and kisses Kira gently. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like it lasted until the sun exploded, formed a new planet and evolved all the way to this point again. 

Kira got back into her car, not sure if she should even drive. It’s illegal to drive under the influence, and she was drunk in love right now. She drove them both home, pulling up to their modest house. 

Both women were quite wealthy, considering they were Ultimates. But most of their money went to charities. They didn’t really care for living a lavish lifestyle in a massive house. They just wanted to be comfortable and happy, while still helping others.

Kira shedded her layers, laying in bed in her tank top panties. Kirumi got changed into her nightwear, going to lay next to her. 

The two closed their eyes, cuddled up, and drifted off to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> The characters mentioned that are not Kirumi and Kira all come from my friends works.
> 
> Tae, Aeko and Kadiri all come from my friend (who commissioned the fic) in their fanganronpa story, called Danganronpa S: Kidnapped Institutional Academy (which you can read up to the trial for chapter four here on Ao3) 
> 
> Nakane comes from another great friend of mine's fanganronpa, Danganronpa: Random Excess Memories, which is still in its early phases, and is not available to read quite yet, but lemme tell you it's good.
> 
> Kira Mujona, my OC, comes from my own Fanganronpa: Danganronpa: Delightfully Delusional Despair, which you can read the entire first chapter of on my Ao3. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, thank you!


End file.
